Hidden Affections
by Bite Me Anyday
Summary: Bella is the captain cheerleader and Edwards a star quarterback. What can happen when perfect enemies come to find affection for each other? How can these sex experts inquire their actions? To find true love, a few naughty games must happen first..XD
1. Fantasies

**Hello people,**

**This is my first fanfic! Hope you like this idea mainly because I thought it was pretty cool and I put a lot of myself in it. Please leave me your comments and or ideas for the following chapters!**

**I don't own twilight and hope everyone likes this story. :) **

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: <em>Fantasies<em>

The crowd screamed in cheers just for us. It felt amazing having the entire spotlight shining vividly on me.

"LETS GO TIGERS" I shouted as I was barraged in a cradle from my high pyramid.

It was Friday night, and it was the last football game before homecoming.

The entire routine ended up flawless with only one exception; someone had made several mistakes during the performance. _TANYA_. I didn't even acknowledge how she ever became a cheerleader.

She was already on the team before I became captain, so I felt it would be unkind and unnecessary of me to just kick her out as if she were trash. At first I felt pity for her, but now I truly realized just how much of a pester she was to me. Obviously she was well known to be the school's slut and the most imperfect member here. Yet, honestly, I shouldn't even concern myself with her; she was just a lame follower within this crowd.

As I approached the ground even more cheers were applauded, making me grin egotistically. I gave my friends in the crowd a small wave and then turned around.

To my surprise, our football team scored _another_ touchdown and right at that moment, Edward looked over to me and winked. I lightly smiled and gushed my way in another direction, already feeling my cheeks burn.

Did I just _blush_? It wasn't exactly normal for me to feel this way, however, lately it seemed as if I've been drooling over Edward. This was scaring me a bit as it was not ordinary or accustomed for me. I shouldn't be feeling all witty and excited like a middle school girl over a boy I've known most of my life. Edward and I were _somewhat_ friends now, nonetheless, still enemies. I was entirely confused with our relationship status.

Since I could remember, Edward and I have always grown up hating each other. I didn't understand why in the world we attended the same schools throughout our childhood perpetually. Of course, our parents were the best of friends and that always brought more complications towards us.

It all began back in the first grade. Apparently from the stories I've been told, I was not in a very good mood on that Monday during school. All the children were supposed to be playing outside for recess, and that include Edward and I. The memory is blurred to me so I did not even remember how everything happened exactly. What I do remember is that I did not want to waste all of my time during recess to wait in line to borrow a basketball to play with. As if it were a coincidence, Edward was playing with the last basketball and he refused to let anyone else have it. Me, being the determined and snobby little child that I was, simply took the ball out of his arms. That one little action ended up starting a chain reaction and soon, Edward and I grew up despising each other.

Elementary school approached to an end and then there was 8th grade during middle school.

That was a very important year to me as it was the first time I ever received my first kiss. What also made it very important and unforgettable was that I shared my first kiss with none other than, _Edward Cullen_. With the new emotions I've been feeling towards him lately, I often looked back at that memory of our first kiss. We were both at his house alone while our parents went out to dinner. I hated being with him, especially because he was in an upper level math class and refused to help me out with my math homework.

_**-Memory-**_

"Edward come' on just help me out with this problem, I have a test tomorrow and I need to learn how to solve it" I pleaded with him.

"Hmm…maybe I can help you, maybe I can't. You know it's awfully rude of you to ask for my help with homework after what you said to me in class today" he responded devilishly. Like every other day, Edward and I had had a brief argument during science class today.

"What are you taking about, I simply just said you were an ignorant moron who should have learned how to do the lab by now, and then YOU had to go and spray your dirty water from the lab on my shirt." I said while folding my arms across my chest.

He stood up from the coach and walked over to sit next to me on the other side of the room, by the kitchen counter. He looked me directly in the eyes with a mischievously look and said "Look how about I help you with homework, and then you do something in return for me?"

Talking in the same tone as he was, I replied, "Do something in return for you huh, well what may that something be?"

He turned his head from left to right as if he were looking to make sure no one was around even though we were clearly home alone. He suddenly seemed a bit nervous and this quickly made me feel the awkward tension building in the room. "Okay look, middle school is almost over and I do not want to walk into high school and be the only freshman there who hasn't had their first kiss yet."

I sat straight up and smirked at his confession, "Well, well, well Cullen, I figured you were going to want ten dollars for helping me out with homework or something but what? Are you implying you want a kiss?" I said while laughing.

"Haha very funny but seriously, I know we may act like we 'dislike' each other at school, but come on Bella, you know deep, deep, _deep_, down inside, you might, just a tad, like me. We've known each other all our lives and we practically live together considering our parents act like their married to one another. I just want a quick, little kiss just so I can enter high school knowing I've had the experience," spoke Edward with a serious face.

Was he joking? Well he might be serious…no, no, no.

There's just no way Edward is asking me this. He's got to be messing with me.

But the look on his face said other wise. Was he really serious? Obviously, I hadn't had my first kiss either, not that I would let him know that.

And now that I thought of it, I probably would believe him too about never having his first kiss either. It seemed a bit silly, considering he disgusted me and I had _never_ once thought of him as good looking or that I might have 'like, liked' him, but now I actually got his point. I didn't want to seem inexperienced for the high school crowd, and I knew very well that every girl on the middle school cheer team had already kissed someone before and it was quite obvious they all had boyfriends as well, except for me.

"Okay here's the deal Edward," I responded, "I am in desperate need of help on my homework. And since I'm stuck here with you, you're my only option for help. Luckily for you, I'm in a very happy and generous mood today so even though it's a horrific thought, yes, I'll kiss you. But only on the conditions that you never tell anyone about this soon to be, awful and tragic event. Oh yeah, and in addition, you _must_ do my next math homework assignment. Are we clear?"

Edward looked at me and seemed to be in thought for a while. "Fine, fine. Your math class is ridiculously easy anyways. And you do not have to worry about anyone finding out, trust me on that," he said while slightly laughing at the end.

We agreed to kiss each other already but now we just sat there staring at each other; awkwardly. I didn't know whether he meant we should kiss at this moment, or if we should kiss before our parents arrived, or even if he wanted us to kiss before the school year ended. Edward just gazed at me and for a brief moment his eyes went to my lips, then back to me.

"Well, um… when exactly do you suppose we'll be doing this Cullen?" I said in order to break the silence in the room.

Edward didn't respond to me right away and instead started to slowly lean forward in my direction. I guess I should have taken that as a hint but I was surprised by his action that I just stayed there, completely still.

His lips were only a few short millimeters from mine and Edward was practically on top of me. I could feel his breath on my skin, and I immediately sensed my heart beat speed up. He changed the direction of his lips until they reached my ears and he whispered, "I think now is the perfect time. Don't you?"

I simply nodded and watched him carefully as he lowered his face so it was directly in front of mine.

He began to very slowly lower his lips to mine and all I was trying to do was to remember every detail about this experience. A first kiss was very important and I wanted to remember exactly what I was feeling, even if it meant I had to kiss Edward.

But now, I didn't really mind kissing him. It was almost amazing how my emotions (and teenage hormones) changed in seconds as now; I _wanted_ him to kiss me.

After what seemed like eternity, our lips finally touched.

I was only 14 and knew all about that lovely-love nonsense some crazy teenagers nowadays in our generation thought, but contrary to my belief, I was pretty positive I felt a spark between Edward and I in that moment, and it overwhelmed me. It was supposed to be a small peck, like Edward said, but instead, it seemed to last a lot longer than that.

Considering both of us had not had any experience with kissing, our lips just touched and stayed in that position for a few seconds. Then it clicked and somehow, we were moving our lips together, in perfect rhythm. After about five seconds, Edward started to pull away, however, I gave him and myself a big surprise by letting my tongue slip in his mouth. This shocked us both completely but obviously Edward did not seem to mind at all. He went along with it untill I decided it was enough and _I_ was the one, this time, to pull away.

We sat there staring at each other, attempting to slow down our breaths. A minute later Edward had a big grin on his face and spoke with the same mischievous tone he always used, "Well, well, well Swan. Looks like someone enjoyed that little kiss. _A lot_."

Of course he would tease me, even though it was _he_ who wanted to kiss me to begin with. I wouldn't be myself if I hadn't responded to his comment. "Really? I just kissed you like I would have if I were kissing Jacob, Mike, or Dean. And that little tongue action, means I expect an A+ on my next homework assignment which you _are_ going to do," I replied with a smirk on my face.

He got up from his seat and stood over me, "Swan, I was expecting a little better than that. But I will admit you do have some potential. You know what, since _I'm_ in a very generous mood, I'll make sure you get a B- on that assignment." With that he laughed once at my astonished and irritated face and went over to sit on the couch in the living room once again.

-**End of Memory-**

I shook my head back and forward as I tired to clear that memory of Edward and me from my head. While lost in thought, I didn't notice the game had already ended, with our team winning 42 to 7. I then headed out to the field to greet Emmett and Jasper, two of my best friends, as they were on the football team.

I had met both of them, sufficiently, at a party, two years ago. Emmett was the good-looking idiot who spilled soda on me while dancing and Jasper was, unsurprisingly, the handsome and flirtatious guy with the napkins. We had talked and before I knew it, we became friends. I loved Emmett and Jasper so much now and they were the two people in my life who I knew would never disappoint me. Both ran my way on the field once they saw me and I ran up to them as well. I first hugged Emmett tightly as he spun me in the air.

"Hey shortie" said Emmett.

Emmett was so unnaturally tall that anyone who stood next to him would be considered short. I then turned to greet Jasper and went up on my tipy-toes to give him a kiss on the cheek. He smiled and placed his arm around my shoulder as we walked towards the exit of the football field.

"Congrats guys. Another game won, it seems as if it's turning into a streak now. No surprise there with my two best friends on the team" I said as I clapped and smiled. They looked over at each other and high-fived as the rest of the team followed behind them. I quickly noticed that Edward was right behind me as well, following all the other team members. He grinned and high-fived another player who was next to him. I knew they were all very proud.

"Ya cuz we got some fucking _hot _cheerleaders man" Mike Newton shouted from behind. I rolled my eyes, as always, Mike would never get a shot with one of the cheerleaders, especially me. Mike had, what seemed, as an obsessive and perverted crush towards any living being who gave him any affectionate attention. With men like him, they always tried to get as many opportunities to be with girls as possible. He was a player and I would definitely never give him the slightest chance with me.

"You really need a life Newton," I shouted as he came across my way.

"Come 'on girl, what happened to cheering me _on…_ " He said while leaning over and suddenly placing his hand under my skirt. Before I could react, Mike wasn't grabbing my ass anymore but was being held against a pole that was nearby, and what really surprised me most was that he was being held by _Edward's _hands."

"Mike you better not touch her again or I swear I will rip your hands off" Edward spoke violently. " I already had enough of you in the locker room before the game and I do not need you to be harassing Bella right in front of everyone. You better listen to me this time." Edward spoke his words in a matter of depth and seriousness. He then removed his hands and let Mike fall to the ground.

Emmett then came up, grabbed me and hung me over his shoulder as if I were a rag doll. He then went over to tap Mike on the back. "Dude _not_ cool, Bella is off limits and I do not want anybody, especially you, touching her like that," he almost shouted. Emmett was exceptionally protective and I knew he would have a more serious talk with Mike later on. Jasper came up also and stood beside me only he was staring in another direction, towards Edward. They were having a silent discussion and I didn't want to look over and have them catching me trying to read their lips.

"Damn you guys act like you don't know anything about getting girls," Mike said angrily as he waved his hand and left off.

This hadn't been the first time something like this happened. Honestly at first it felt like it was complement if some guy happened to yell out my name while walking down the halls. But lately, it just feels like those compliments have turned a little bit dirtier and more possessive as this year was apparently the year to have spontaneous amounts of sex according to the male gender. Nonetheless, as long as they kept their distance, I couldn't complain. If having the entire student body stalk my every move be the only negative outcome of being the most popular girl at school, then it was completely worth it.

After walking across the field, we made our way past the stands, which were filled with girls who whispered into each other's ear, obviously gossiping. I even received a few whistles from a group of sophmores in the stands. I kept on looking and also saw some group of people who were taking pictures, probably for the school year book. It was the last game before homecoming so the stands were completely filled. I felt hundreds of eyes on me as I walked with the rest of the football players. Sometimes I loved it and at other times, like now, it made me uncomfortable. I felt as if I still didn't understand my true place in high school.

We finally reached the very end of the field and only a few feet away were the rest of the cheer squad. I waved goodbye to Emmett and Jasper and began to walk toward the rest of the cheerleaders. Right when I approached them, they all came running towards me in a rush. I was selected as captain this year, and I was only a junior. This achievement made me the first in the schools history. Winning the captain spot made the rest of the cheerleaders emulate me in every way.

When I reached them out on the field, they all talked nonsense to me simultaneously, which caused me to shush them and turn around. I could hear thier gossiping in the back of my mind as I tried to focus on something else.

The game was already over and the crowds were all racing to leave.

The football team was crowded in a bunch surrounding the coach and the only person who didn't seem to be interested in the conversation, was none other than Edward. It seemed as if the star quarterback didn't feel the need to listen to the coach at this particular time.

I gazed at him for a moment and as if he sensed my eyes on him, Edward turned around in my direction.

I didn't want to give him the impression that I was embarrassed by the fact that he caught me staring at him so I continued to stare. He gazed at me back and had an unreadable expression on his face. I felt that the continuous stare down was getting a bit creepy so I turned my attention to something else. My curiosity got the best of me and I brought my gaze back to Edward. Edwards's eyes _wouldn't _stop staring at me. I attempted to look away again yet; I could still feel the burning sensation I was getting from his gazes.

Edward Cullen was quite possibly the hardest person to understand. He was now practically a guy version of myself. Most girls were desperately after him; pretty pathetic is what I would say. Yet, through his charming smile and great sport reputation, Edward most certainly ruled the school. Most guys would attempt to hang out with him just for the title of being 'Edward Cullen's friend.' Of course, being the most popular guy in a private school like ours meant he acted like any other typical guy would.

He was so predictable that it didn't take long for anyone to catch on to his so-called "codes." Well, it also helped that one of my best friend's was his sister; named Alice. Alice let me in on all of the dirty secrets her brother had. It amused me to know his secret code names only known to the males at our school. Truly all they meant was "_Which girl will I be fucking today._" I guess he had his secrets and little schemes like I did. In all sense Edward and I were very alike, except I wasn't such a whore.

Most days he is such an ass that it makes me wonder if he plans all his mockery comments the day before or if he just speaks what's on his mind at the precise moment of our arguments. Everyone who attends St. Joseph Academy knows the hatred we feel about one another. At first, everyone who didn't know us was betting to see how long it would take for Edward and I to get together. It only made sense for them for the most popular girl and most popular boy in school to date. But in the last 3 years of high school, that dream was quickly shattered for them.

I stopped thinking about Edward and quickly came back to where I was. I noticed most of the audience in the stands had left already as well as the football players.

"Hey Bella, is practice still on for tomorrow?" shouted one of the cheer members, Angela.

"Yes Angela. Girls, practice is still on for tomorrow. You all did amazingly well tonight, of course with the exception of a few," and with that statement I looked directly at Tanya, "but I do know you all want to prepare for homecoming so we might get a few days off during this homecoming week." I smiled at my team as they jumped at the news of having a break from cheer. They thanked me and soon gathered their belongings and headed towards their cars to leave.

I picked up my bags as well and headed towards the parking lot to leave. I talked to some friends for half an hour until they had to leave.

That's when the realization hit me. _Great_, I forgot Alice had dropped me off today at the game. I reached into my bag and pulled out my cell phone. I had an unread message and instantly opened it. As if by chance, there's a message from Alice telling me she had left early from the game.

I looked around me and noticed that the parking lot already seemed completely empty. A breeze blew by and the tempeture suddenly dropped, as if my luck couldn't get any worse, a loud thunder could be heard in the sky. It would probably start to rain tonight and I mentally screeched inside my head. I focused back on my phone and tried to call Alice again, only to realize there wasn't any service connection at the moment.

I sighed in frustration, "Now how am I going to get home?" I lightly mumbled.

"I can help" someone's voice came behind me.

I was startled and turned around only to find Mike leaning against his car, ginning. "Mike leave me the hell alone, as if I could ever except a ride from you." I snorted in disgust, as I already knew what he wanted to do in his car with me. After tonight's incident, I would rather walk home in the rain than get a ride from Mike.

"Bella why not, I'm being nice. It's not like I would try something with you while were alone in my car" he responded, with obvious sarcasm in his voice.

"Yes, you see the problem is that I would rather be caught _dead_ then to be seen alone with you perv" I replied back.

He made an irritated noise as I turned my direction to my phone while I made it seem as if I were texting someone. I stayed there, 'texting someone' for a few minutes. I didn't even hear Mike leave but I did not want to turn around to make sure he did. All of a sudden, I started to hear Mike's footsteps as he walked behind me in my direction. Usually men would walk away once they were told I didn't want to be near them, but Mike wasn't listening to any of it today. Once he reached me, he placed his dirty and sweat-filled hands on my arms, startling me, which caused me to drop my phone.

"Mike you better let go of me now" I hissed. He chuckled and got closer to me.

"What if I don't want to," he responded automatically.

"When are you ever going to get a clue Mike that I do not want you? Stop with the games and let me go!" I shouted in his face. I attempted to get loose, though, it seemed as if his hold on me got stronger.

Without warning, I felt some slimy lips come crashing down on my mouth. In mere seconds I went into panic mood and tried to get away using all my strength but that seemed useless. I then somehow loosened my right hand from his grip and slapped Mike across the face vigorously.

He instantly lost balance and placed his own hand over the visible red mark now forming on his face.

"God damn it Mike you better run home to your daddy now and hope he saves your ass in court when I sue you for harassment. You are so done with football once the school board hears about this. Never touch me again because I will make sure you're taken care of. Understand?" I shouted furiously at him.

He looked over to me in disbelief and nodded his head. "You don't know what your missing honey," he shouted as he opened the door to his car and slammed it shut. He turned on the engine and instantaneously drove off.

I wiped my mouth and spit on the ground; trying to get rid of Mike's taste off my mouth. As if I would ever want to kiss Mike. I was disgusted with him and I knew once my father heard about this, Mike would be destroyed. Now once Emmett and Jasper hear about this, he really will be dead meat. I picked up my phone from the ground and repeatedly tried to call someone but there was still no service available. It was getting incredibly late and there were only a few cars left in the parking lot, but no one was in sight. After being forced to kiss Mike's filthy mouth, all I wanted now was a hot and comforting bath.

I stayed in the same place for another 5 minutes and that's when I heard a loud noise coming from the school behind me. _What the hell is that? _I thought. I heard even more noises and I soon turned my direction towards the school. I reluctantly began to slightly walk in the direction of where the noise was coming from. In that moment, I spotted three shadows heading my way from the back door of the locker room. The night made it impossible for me to acknowledge whom the three shadows were.

"Hello" I mumbled out quietly, "Is anybody there?" I spoke louder, thinking they didn't hear me at first.

One of the shadow's faces turned to my direction once I spoke and then the two others followed as well. The three shadows began to approach me and once they were close enough, I could then easily tell they were three boys.

"Hey" they shouted coming towards me.

"What's your name beautiful?" one spoke and that's when I realized who they were.

It was Edward and two of his other friends, Andrew, and Dean. It seemed as if they then realized who I was as soon as I realized who they were.

"Beautiful huh Edward? Well its about time you admit it" I spoke with a smirk; he lightly smiled in what seemed embarrassment, yet, rolled his eyes.

Dean shook his head in confusion and then faced me "Yeah um anyways what are you doing here alone Bella?" he asked.

I was already stuck all alone without a ride home so I might as well tell them the truth I thought.

"Alice dropped me off here before the game so now I don't have a ride home," I replied.

Both Andrew and Dean turned to look at each other and seemed to have a silent argument with one another as they both turned back to face me. Andrew had a frown on his face while Dean was grinning.

"Well don't worry Bella, I always take the opportunity to help a damsel in distress. I can give you a ride" Dean said in the most polite and overly acted voice. I didn't have much of an option so I was quickly going to accept the offer until Edward cut me off.

"Actually I'll take you home Bella" Edward said suddenly, "Besides I live in the same country club as you so I'll be more than glad to drop you off on my way home."

His offer completely astonished me. When I meant Edward and I were somewhat friends now, it was because he didn't seem to want to strangle me at all times anymore. Edward, however, was never the generous kind of person and the fact that he wanted to take _me_ home, instead of having Dean do it left me completely shocked. I figured Andrew and Dean thought the same thing as they stared at each other with amused and confused expressions.

"Okay…" I lightly responded to him, still very suspicious.

_What was Edward possibly up to?_

The thought was still in my mind as we walked towards Edwards's car on the other side of the parking lot. Edward had said his quick goodbyes to his two friends and then turned around to face me once they were gone.

He walked over to where I was standing, took the bags I was holding from my hands and carried them over to the back seat. He then walked around to open the passenger door, implying for me to get it. I gave him a confused yet thankful look as I got in the car. I put on my seat belt while I watched him get in. Now that I notice, I've never been inside his car. It was a brand new BMW, which his parents gave to him for his 16th birthday last year.

Edward took out his keys and we were soon leaving the school. We drove in silence for a few minutes untill I decided to talk. "So Cullen, what's up with your consideration today?" I asked sarcastically.

"What, am I not allowed to be kind every once in while," he responded with the same tone.

"Sure you can, only when you want something… perhaps like you're so called friend Mike." I replied. Edward made a frown when I mentioned Mike.

"You know Swan, all football players aren't like that" he spoke, "I'm actually smooth with the ladies if you haven't noticed," he added with a childish grin.

"Oh ha ha Edward, you are quite the comedian, thinking of yourself as a ladies man. Now tell me does 'candy corn' and 'green apples' know about your current relationship status with them? Because I'm sure you wouldn't be getting any action anymore if they were to find out…" I teased back at him. I mischievously grinned at his reaction.

"How do you know about those codes Swan?" asked Edward. I could tell he was annoyed by the fact that I knew all about his secret codes as his hands griped the steering wheel.

"Lets just say my interest was grabbed when I found out about them. And when I want something, I always get it. So I just had to sneak my way into the minds of your so-called friends. I wear a reveling shirt, use my charming smile, and voila! Dean and Andrew just couldn't stop telling me every code you've invented" I responded, trying my best to annoy him as much as possible.

"I underestimated you Swan, now I'm definitely sure to keep my eyes out for your devilish ways. And if Jessica or Tanya every find out that I'm sleeping with both of them, I'm blaming you" replied Edward, "Although, I'm not sure if they'll even care." He looked over at me and added, "The things I can do in bed, keeps them coming back for more." He winked, and with that he turned back to look at the road and laughed to himself.

I rolled my eyes in disgust at the thought, and I'm pretty sure he caught that as he laughed even more.

"You have just traumatized me by the mere thought of…" I shivered, as I couldn't even finish the sentence.

Picturing Edward in bed was beyond uncomfortable and disturbing but with the new way he's been acting towards me, it didn't seem so _odd._

"I think you just found a new thing to fantasize about tonight. You're welcome," said Edward with that same smirk on his face. I wanted nothing else other than to wipe that wild grin off his face. Edward made a turn into a street, and then we were soon entering the country club. The guard let us in and he was soon driving through the streets of the town's biggest houses. Edward's house and my house were included as well.

"Cullen, I think you have it reversed," I spoke promiscuously. He made one last turn before driving to a stop in front of my house. "I think, that you are the one with those types of fantasies, and I think…we both know very well, who you fantasize about," I added.

Edward turned off the engine and then faced me with a bewildered expression yet excitement at my previous comment. "And whom may I be fantasizing about Swan?" he asked.

I gave him a smile, and looked him directly in the eye. "You think you're such a bad boy Cullen. Sleeping with all these girls." I leaned closer to him and whispered naughtily, "Hmm… can you think of the one girl you haven't slept with yet? The one girl whom every other guy fantasized about yet, you can't have? Can you think of the one girl who just might have slipped her tongue into your mouth during your first kiss?"

At this point, I was getting closer and closer to him. I was practically sitting on his lap, and this position gave me full awareness of something getting harder and harder by the second in his pants. He didn't seem to protest at all by my new state of being.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, and slowly started to trail kisses on his neck until I got to his ears. I nibbled on it playfully and then whispered,

"Do you realize what you can do to a girl? All these years of us fighting, have you ever felt the strong sexual tension? Can't you just picture you and me, right now, in your sweat ass car having a little fun? Oh Edward, wouldn't it be one of your ultimate fantasizes to bang the most popular girl in school? You can't deny it, you're the star quarterback, and I'm the head cheerleader. We're simply _meant_ to fuck."

This got him extremely excited, as I was wiggly slightly up and down on his lap, making sure to get friction between his lower area and mine. He didn't immediately respond, probably because he was too overwhelmed with my new gesture. But soon enough he grabbed my waist and started to move to the motion that I was moving to. By this point, I felt as if his hard on was going to burst through his pants. I sat up on his lap, and reached out to the backseat in order to grab my bags. This action, however, gave him a perfect view of my chest and I could see his frustration on whether or not to go for them. Once I got my bags, I sat back down in my seat and looked at Edward.

"Well look at that, were already here. What a disappointment, we could have had a little bit more fun if you took the longer way to get here. Oh well, I'm sure you'll have fun with Tanya or Jessica anyways." With that, I opened the door and got out.

"Bye Cullen" I said while grinning and shutting the door closed. I didn't give him an opportunity to say anything so I quickly walked towards the front door of the house.

"Wait Bella, come back," he shouted as he rolled down a window, "What was that about? Okay, okay, I admit I might have fantasized about us but don't just leave me here like _this_." He pleaded.

"Goodbye Cullen. Send 'candy corn' and 'green apples' my love," I shouted back while laughing.

He obviously wanted to say something else but seemed to not want to lose any more of his pride so he drove off. This was something I was definitely going to remember. And if I remembered correctly, tomorrow was Saturday, which meant my parents and I were going over for dinner to his house tomorrow. This new way of torturing him could be fun…

* * *

><p><strong>Okay well that's chapter 1 people! :)<strong>

**I hope you all enjoyed reading it as I enjoyed writing it. I practically changed the entire story from the original story line so people whom alerted/reviewed for the original story, I hope you like this version instead! Also, I am a cheerleader and I do go to a private catholic school so theirs a lot of things from my life involved in this story:)**

**And also I want to let everyone know that Edward and Bella definitely act a lot more friendly when alone. Their relationship is a lot more ugly during school and that will show in the future.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! Reviews are my inspiration to write more!**


	2. Dinner with the Cullen's

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight (Stephenie Meyer does, lucky bitch lol) **

HELLO WORLD!

**I decided to give you guys a Halloween treat by writing another chapter! **

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: Dinner at the Cullen's**

I hastily walked towards the entrance of my house, opened the door, and once I was inside, I shut the door forcefully behind me. I unknowingly then stayed there, leaning on the back of the door for support.

_What just happened? _It was so bizarre to even process the thoughts of what I had just done. After all these years, I finally had enough of Edward's constant teasing and his asshole self of a personality that I couldn't help myself; I had to get my revenge on him. And I absolutely knew that little scene in his car tonight, probably wouldn't leave his mind for a couple of days.

Once I was in my house and ended my thoughts, I ran up the grand staircase, and headed straight to my bedroom. I was so full of eagerness just to take a warm, relaxing bath, and to slumber in my custom made bed with my silk sheets. I closed the door to my bedroom and dropped the bags I was carrying on the floor. I swiftly made my way to the bathroom and instantly removed myself from my cheerleading uniform. It was the most uncomfortable, not to mention, itchiest thing I've ever worn. Looking at my naked form in the mirror, I soon went over to the bathtub and turned the water on to a very heated temperature.

While soaking in the hot water, I couldn't help but think about Edward again. Damn him for his confusing looks and breathtaking body. I was surrounded by girls my entire life who had always emphasized about how dreamy Edward was. I used to think that they were all crazy and my annoyance towards him just made me see him as an ugly little fucker. That was up until a few months ago, when I finally came to realize, _damn when did Edward become so sexy?_ Even coming to terms with my attraction to him, I still had never once thought about him as the way I was thinking about him now.

With Edwards's spontaneous actions towards me lately, such as winking, smiling, and acting like a normal human being with morals, was undeniably frightening me. Somehow I knew this whole plot was probably just another scheme of his to mess with me. And I, for one, will not let him have that satisfaction. I remembered my previous thoughts from tonight, and it made perfect sense to me now of what I had to do.

Tomorrow would be quite an interesting day, considering I had to be at Edward's house by 6 o'clock for dinner. My parents always stayed at their house for a couple of hours, but then they'd sneak off to go clubbing afterwards. Usually I was forced to be alone with Edward until they came back, which was probably around 1 in the morning. I smiled to myself at the thought of being alone with Edward for 5 hours, purely because of what I had in store for him.

Obviously Edward had an attraction to me, now, I just had to take advantage of that attraction. I knew for a fact that I would be able to control myself around him; however, I couldn't say the same for Edward. I'd start tomorrow, first teasing him and leading him on, until he himself capitulates or gives in to my actions. And now that I remembered, Alice said she was going to go out of town with some old friends this weekend. This just made my devious plan seem even more thought out and perfect.

With that, I enjoyed my time in the bath for a few more minutes before finally getting out. I dried my wet body with a towel and headed towards my enormous closet while I pulled out a simple outfit to go to sleep in. After brushing my teeth, I settled into my bed, filled with thoughts of a great day to come tomorrow.

* * *

><p><em>The Folllowing Day...<em>

* * *

><p>I had woken up from a well-rested night and started off my day. Hours had passed and before I was aware of it, my parents and I would have had to leave to the Cullen house in less than an hour. Since tonight was more than likely going to be a special night, I decided I might as well dress up more than I normally would.<p>

While looking at my clothes in my closet, I figured I shouldn't wear a super tight, short dress. That just screamed out _whore._ Instead, I choose to wear a strapless white dress. The top half of the dress was stuck on to my body like glue, which, fortunately, gave a very good view of my cleavage. The lower part of the white dress was satin like and flowed; yet, it stopped at length in the middle of my thighs. This was perfect for my taste as if I decided to twirl around or do any fast motion, the dress would pull up and give anyone around me a chance to see more than just legs. Nevertheless, it made me seem very pure and innocent at the same time.

I applied a bit of makeup and then let my dark hair fall in waves around my face. After putting on my sparkling heels, I sprayed on my favorite perfume. I looked at myself in the mirror and even I had to grin in satisfaction. I looked as if I were ready to walk down a runway.

"Bella its time to go" shouted my mom from downstairs.

"Yeah and I do not want to be late for dinner like last time so hurry your little tush missy," yelled my dad right after.

I rolled my eyes at his tone and ran down the stairs to meet them at the door. My mother smiled at me and said, "well look at you Bella, were only going over for dinner, its not homecoming yet. But nonetheless, you look beautiful honey."

"Uh huh…" agreed my dad slowly. I gave him a charming smile before he could say anything else, as I knew he found this outfit to be inappropriate.

My mother had already reached the car and implied with her hands for us to get in already. Edward's house was less than two minutes from mine, and in those two minutes on the way there, I started to have second thoughts about what I was planning to do. _No Bella, get him before he gets you _my inner thoughts told me. I didn't listen to any of my worries and decided to go along with the original plan.

We got to the Cullen house shortly and parked inside their large driveway. I was still annoyed by the fact that Edward's house was slightly larger than mine.

While walking to the entrance of their house, I spotted Esme, Carlisle and Edward waiting to greet us by the door. I was quite happy by the fact that Edward gazed in my direction, longer than necessary. Obviously my outfit looked as good on me as I had thought.

"You guys finally made it right on time" joked Carlisle while pointing to his watch. Once we reached them, Carlisle shook hands with all of us, as did Esme and Edward. Except, Edward apparently decided not to shake hands with mine. I swear this boy had absolutely _no_ manners.

"Yes well don't think we're going to make a habit of it" replied my dad while we walked inside their house.

"So what did you decide to cook for dinner?" asked my mom with a cringed expression.

"Your in luck Renée, I decided to have a chef cook for us tonight instead," responded Esme as we all laughed.

"Your cooking isn't entirely bad you know, it's simply…just, not edible," responded Carlisle as we all laughed even more at his true words.

"Now honey your too modest with your compliments towards my cooking. Well regardless of how edible my cooking is or isn't, we are going to have a great dinner tonight. And I think its about time we tell these kids what we've been planning" replied Esme while making eye contact with my parents as if Edward and I weren't there.

_What have these people been planning_, I wondered. I looked over to Edward, and even he seemed to have the same questionable thought on his mind.

"Well lets go talk in the living room while the food is done being made" said Carlisle. My parents agreed and off they went in the direction towards the living room.

Carlisle then spoke again and gesture towards me, "Edward why don't you go show Bella your room. I don't think she's seen it since it was remodeled two weeks ago."

As if fate couldn't get any better, Edward responded by reluctantly saying, "Umm…well yeah I guess."

Following him behind, we both headed upstairs to his bedroom. Since Alice was one of my best friends, I was practically living here. Edward's room, however, was an off limits area and I had only been inside a few times before. As we got closer to his bedroom, I was actually a bit curious to see how he had it remodeled.

Once we reached Edward's room, he opened the door and guided me in. From what I remember of being in his room before, this didn't look anything like it did before. It was all nicely furnished, and the light color schemes blended in. There were CD's stacked against the wall, as well as books. His large bed was in the center, and a plasma TV was along the opposite wall. The room seemed way to simple for my taste, and once I looked closer to the kinds of movies and books he had, it made much more sense to me that this was just definitely Edwards room. Even his books and magazines had less than half dressed girls on them.

"So Swan, you like what you see?" asked Edward.

I rolled my eyes at his question. "Depends Cullen. If your talking about this room, then absolutely. But if you're implying something completely different, such as yourself, then I am going to have to strongly say, no."

"I wasn't implying anything other than this room. You know Swan; I'm starting to think that you over think things way too much. You just assume I meant if you liked what you saw implying I meant myself, which if I were asking, would mean that you are a liar" he responded with a mocking sense in his tone.

I stared at him in disbelief and replied, "_I'm_ a liar? Don't tell me that you honestly believe I might have a different opinion towards you other than my usual one."

"You know Swan, it's so obvious. Your constant stares at me during the game yesterday, the blush that forms on your cheeks whenever I'm close to you, and not to mention the nervous feelings you get whenever I'm around. It's quite funny actually," he said while slightly laughing.

Even I had to laugh at his untruthful, conceited little comment. "As if, you know Edward, what makes you think you're good enough to even get the slightest attention from me?" I asked.

"What makes _you_ think anyone needs to be good enough to get your attention? Lets face it Bella, you aren't as good looking as you think." He said while smirking.

"Look Cullen, just because every other person, including myself, knows how very attractive I am, you shouldn't lie to yourself just like a jealous, little girl would," I annoyingly replied back at him.

"Me, lie? I would never do such a thing. To be honest, you're okay, not like some of the other girls at school, but you do have some charms. It's too bad your annoying and spoiled personality ruins even that." He snickered.

"Oh really?" I said with full awareness of my sarcastic tone, "that's not what your little friend in your pants said last night."

"Edward and Isabella, come down stairs to eat, the food is being served," shouted Esme from below.

Edward looked completely shocked by the mention of last night, that he just shook his head slightly in disbelief. _Good, I finally shut him_ up I thought. I then turned around, slightly more dramatic than normal, in order for my very light dress to twirl with me. I was pretty sure I gave Edward a slight view of my ass.

I heard him cough and turn in my direction as well while we both headed out of his room and walked down the stairs.

* * *

><p><strong>EDWARDS POINT OF VIEW<strong>

_Damn Isabella and her skin-revealing outfit._

Ever since last night, I couldn't help but think of her in such ways that I haven't thought about in a while. Of course back when I was becoming a teenager I had some dirty thoughts about her. But who could blame me, I was a horny teenager who didn't even have a girlfriend yet, and she was constantly in my life.

I had no idea what was going through my head when I offered her a ride home last night. If it were any other normal day, I probably would have left her there to walk home, and maybe even come back to threw some water balloons at her on the way there. But somehow, I wasn't thinking straight last night, and I just couldn't let the opportunity of being alone with her pass up.

After arriving to her house, she started taunting me with certain things and it was inevitable for me not to get hard right there and then. Having her whispering dirty things in my ear as she sat in my lap was unbearable. And before I knew it, she got up and just laughed at me while walking away; _God she was such a tease. _

Knowing Bella, she was most likely toying with me. I'd have to fight my tingling sensations whenever I was around her and make sure that I didn't let her have her fun with me.

That was the plan until she showed up at my house, looking like she did. The dress wasn't too revealing, but it left me wanting more. She looked so…beautiful. Bella didn't even seem hot or sexy to me at that moment; she just looked like an angel filled with so much innocence. However, her eyes screamed out mischief and danger to me and I knew instantly that this was going to be a very difficult night.

After showing her my room, and having a very unusual conversation with her, my mom called us to come downstairs to eat dinner. We both listened as we marched down the stairs and walked towards the kitchen. Except, Bella's little dress just happened to slide up, giving me a little peep show of what was behind the soft material. I pretended to cough in order to hide my surprise of what that little action did to me.

The servers had already set the table with the first course and my parents, along with Charlie and Renée, were already sitting down at the dinning table. I went to sit next to my parents, as did Bella with hers. Now we were both sitting across from one another at the table.

The whole meal went by as it normally would. Our parents exchanged laughs and wouldn't stop conversating the entire time. I was extremely bored so I just ate my whole meal and didn't say a word. It appeared as if Bella was doing the same thing. But, from time to time, she'd gaze at me from across the table.

Those gazes made me smirk in response. At one point, I even winked at her. Inside I was laughing at her confused and irritated face. I just loved to annoy Bella; it was one of my passions.

Before I realized, it was almost eight o'clock, meaning of course, that our parents would soon head off to where ever old people go to party at night. Having Bella at my house alone for the night wouldn't be a weird thing, as it seemed to happen every few weeks. This time, however, made it completely different as a result of what happened last night. Not to mention Alice wasn't here to keep her entertained. Now that I thought of it, Bella hadn't been left alone with me in a very long time. As soon as my parents left, I was going to race up to my room, and lock myself there the entire night until they came back.

There was _no way_ in hell that I would be alone with Swan tonight.

The dinner was finished and all the servers soon left. My parents, as as well as Charlie and Renée, soon followed after as well. They told us to be safe and to not burn the house on fire. And then, they shut the door as they walked out, waving goodbye. Now I was completely alone with Bella. _Great._

"Well now that they're gone, I'm going to be in my room. And don't disturb me because I need to study okay Swan," I bitterly said.

"Whatever you say Cullen, we both know you're going to be in your room jacking off to some porn website. But don't worry about me, I'll just be in Alice's room" she replied while walking right past me and heading up to Alice's room.

_Why did she have to be such a smart mouth all the time? _I thought to myself. Bella just always had to reply to whatever comment I make. I should admit to myself though, I kind of liked arguing with her. It was like a comedy show, hearing her try to come up with some insults.

Before heading to my room, I walked in the kitchen and got a beer out of the fridge. I valued the time my parents weren't home, as I could do things like this. I then ran up stairs and entered my bedroom. While running to my room, I had saw Bella reading a magazine in Alice's room. _Good now lets hope she doesn't decided to bother me. _

Taking a sip of my beer, I went over to my bed and lied down. I really did need to study but I thought I'd push it off to another day. Instead I just stayed there, relaxing as I turned on my TV and started watching some random show.

The show was taking place at some high school homecoming. Which reminded me, homecoming was next week and I still hadn't asked anyone to go with me as my date. The problem wasn't because I thought they'd say no, as it would be any girl's dream for me to ask them out, but I just didn't know who to take. I've been on an on and off relationship with both Jessica and Tanya for the past month; obviously they didn't know I was seeing them both. But I couldn't make myself ask either of them to homecoming. I'd probably kill myself if I ever went with one of them, just by the thought of how annoying they'd be. It seemed pretty clear to everyone that I only used them for sex, which was completely true.

The show was on commercial and I soon changed the channel. I settled on watching a movie showing on HBO. Yet, I couldn't pay attention to the TV, knowing Bella was in the room next to mine. She annoyed me beyond what I could imagine possible and I absolutely hated being in any relativly close distance of her. But the mere thought of taking her to the homecoming dance next week, just made me wonder. It would be crazy for everyone to see us together; they'd probably never have thought that it would be possible.

It would be funny too, to see all the guys at the dance filled with rage and jealousy. I shook my head and laughed to myself at the thought of watching Mike's reaction as I walked into the dance floor with Bella on my arm. All guys at are school ever talked about was "Bella is so hot," "Bella is so fine," "I'd do anything to tap Bella." And I actually had the same thoughts when I entered high school. But after hearing non-stop about how good-looking Bella was, I got sick of it. Picturing Bella in my mind now, I couldn't help myself from thinking about what happened last night in my car.

The image played over and over in my head, until I started to feel my member coming hard again. Just at the thought that I was getting hard over _Bella_, made me feel disgusted.

_Come-on Edward this is Bella, the girl who has tortured you since first grade. The girl you hate._ Yet, even my conscious seemed to make the last sentence feel more like a question. Thinking about her made me feel hot so I sat up and took off my shirt. I then took another sip of beer before changing the channel again.

I laid there watching TV for a couple of hours. I was right about to doze off until I head a loud knock on my door.

"Edward open up, I need to borrow your laptop," she said.

I sighed and then walked up towards the door. I opened up the door to see Bella in one of Alice's little shorts and tank tops. Alice was slightly smaller than Bella so the tank top on her was very low, showing major cleavage, and the shorts seemed extremely tight as well.

I attempted not to stare at her so I forcefully made myself look her in the eyes. "Why do you need my laptop Swan? "

"I need it because I'm bored and I have nothing else to do" she replied.

She stared at my shirtless self until I responded to her. "Yeah right, I would never trust you to use my laptop."

"Oh please as if I would look through your things. I just want to check my email Edward."

She had a pout on her face as she crossed her arms over her chest waiting for me to give her my laptop. In all reality, I didn't mind if she used it. In fact, I didn't want her to use it just because I liked the way she looked when she was irritated. Her nose would scrunch up and it made her surprisingly seem adorable. _Whoa Edward, hold up,_ I thought, _did you just think of Bella as adorable_?

"Are you going to give it to me or not? Because I…wait, are you drinking beer?" she asked once she realized I had a beer bottle next to my nightstand.

I looked back at my beer bottle which was now empty and then turned back to face Bella. I didn't know what I was about to do and I didn't care what affects my actions would have. But seeing Bella this way, dressed in this way, I couldn't help it.

"Yeah I am…would you like some? I mean, you can join me in my room if you want." I said.

She stared at me as if I was joking, but then realized I was serious. Then, somehow I noticed a spark in her eyes and she flirtingly smiled up at me.

"Why, of course I would Edward…" replied Bella as she walked past me and went over to sit on my bed, looking up at me with such a charming smile.

Looking back at the hallway, I slowly closed my bedroom door and turned back to Bella. Here I was with Bella lying on my bed, taking the last sip of my beer, as I stood there shirtless while watching her lips touch the bottle. That little action got me all excited again, and I could tell both my friend below and I were going to have a serious problem tonight…

* * *

><p><strong>Just letting you guys know, next chapter gets really, really, really heated between Edward and Bella ;)<strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Reviews will get you guys faster updates! **


	3. Don't You Love a Good Tease?

**HELLO!**

**I KNOW, I'm lame... sorry for not writing in months!**

**But I'm back and I'm really excited about writing again so I wrote a little chapter for you guys! I'll try not to slack off so much next time :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't need a disclaimer. If you think I would plagiarize from Stephenie Meyer..then you're an idiot lol.**

* * *

><p>BELLA'S POV:<p>

I placed the empty beer bottle down on Edward's nightstand, next to his bed, as I laid comfortably.

I sat in a very riské position placing my arms behind me so my chest would be pushed up in his direction. I then lightly traced my hand across my legs until I reached my hip. Feeling the sexual tension in the room, I certainly wasn't going to need his laptop to keep me entertained anymore.

Edward stared at me, with lust in his eyes. Never had I ever seen him quite with the look that was planted on his face at the moment. He looked frustrated and extremely nervous at the same time. This was a rare occasion as I had never seen Edward out of his usual confident self. Taking his silence to my advantage, I stared into his eyes with my own feelings of sexual desire.

"So Cullen, why don't you come lay down next to me so we can have some quality time together? After all, that is what are parents always want us to do..." I said with my flirtatious voice as I seductively bit my bottom lip.

Our parents were always irritated by the fact that Edward and I didn't get along...oh if only they knew what I was planning in order for Edward and I to get much, _much _closer.

Edward finally spoke and carefully said "Sure, that _is_ what are parents would want us to do so... So I'll just put on a movie and you can sit on that side of the bed while I sit way over here on this side okay Swan."

His expression said it all.

Edward knew what my intentions were and he _didn't_ want to go through with it. I could tell from his expression that he was attempting to fight the lust that was so evident in his eyes, as well as in the midsection of his body.

He seemed as if he was actually going to 'spend time with me' and watch a movie? He even had the nerve to quickly go to his closet and put on a shirt so he wouldn't be 'indecent'.

"I'm going to go downstairs to get more beer, you want one?" He asked almost with a hint of attitude in his voice.

Whether he wanted it or not, I was going to accomplish my plans. I could use a minute to prep myself up so I replied with a yes.

"Sure I'll have one. As a matter of fact, why don't you look and see if there's any of your father's special vodka. I'm craving something a little bit stronger tonight" I said while giving him one of smiles that I always use when I want something.

"Alright, I'll see what we have. I'll be back in a minute, in the meantime, don't go through any of my stuff Swan" he said while giving me a 'you better listen to me' stare before closing the door behind him and going downstairs.

Taking the opportunity, I headed for his bathroom and turned on the light. _Hmm..thank God he's at least clean_ I thought.

He's bathroom was all white and clean as could be. I looked at myself in the mirror and I grinned. My makeup hadn't worn off and my hair still had slight curls. Luckily, I choose one of Alice's more sexier pajamas to wear. It was a little small on me which meant I showed major cleavage, a bit of my flat stomach, and of course, my ass. I'm sure Alice wouldn't mind me I borrowing them.

I turned off the light when I heard Edward coming up the stairs. I quickly laid back down on his bed, just as I was before he left. He didn't say anything but instead handed me an open beer bottle and laid down on the edge of his bed.

The TV was on with whatever film he choose and we both sat in silence while taking sips of our beers. Edward didn't even glance at me for the next 30 minutes. I even brushed my hand through my hair and slightly moaned as I took another sip of beer. That got his attention for the slightest second before he turned his attention back to the movie.

Obviously he didn't know how determined I was to get his attention. After all these years of him pranking me, and humiliating me in school, I had to get my revenge. I wasn't even going to go too far, but I just had to get him to beg for me. That would really show him and then we could get back to our days of despising each other.

Plus, I was fully aware of my new advantage to this situation and boy was I going to use it.

Finally, I had enough and that's when I got up and placed my hands on his shoulders.

"Do you _really_ want to watch a movie Edward? I mean, there's so many other things we could do." I said promiscuously.

I then held my arms around his neck, bringing him down on top of me on the bed.

"Oh I know we could play hide and seek, or we could play truth or dare...actually you know what sounds like fun?" I asked as he stayed absolutely still in silence.

With him on top of me in this position, I could feel little Edward down below hitting against my stomach. I took that in a way that seemed as if Edward was encouraging me to go on.

"How about we play mommy and daddy?" I whispered mischievously to him, while I nibbled on his ear.

"Bella I..." Edward said before I cut him off as I turned him over on the bed. I didn't want him to protest any more.

Without really thinking about it, I crushed my lips on his. Instantly he tried to get up but I forcefully pulled him back to me. This time, however, he didn't seem to want to stop. In fact, he pushed himself further so he was now in a better position on top of me. Now I knew that this game was going to go just as planned. I would just have to wait for a few more minutes until Edward got 'excited' and then I would do just as I did yesterday; I would leave and laugh.

That was the plan but suddenly, Edward's lips became more forceful and I felt his tongue slip into my mouth. His lips were warm and I had to admit his kissing ability increased tremendously since 8th grade. He continued to kiss me while he got a hold of my arms and held them tightly above my head. Edward then started kissing my neck and nibbling on _my _ear.

"As a matter of fact Isabella, I would love to have fun and play mommy and daddy with you" he said while grinning before he moved his lips to the direction of my chest.

I was soon out of breath from that heated kiss. Edward seemed to have lost his fight against his lust as in that moment, he had his hands around my breasts and was slowly moving his hand down until he reached my crotch area.

He looked up at me, and gave me his crooked smile that was dazzling yet irritating at the same time. He slowly pulled my shorts off and threw them to the floor leaving me in my lacy pink panties as he crushed his lips to mine again.

I didn't know what was going on. Just a second ago I planned to tease him with a kiss but now, Edward seemed to have complete control over _me._

"Teasing me yesterday wasn't such a well thought out plan Bella," He whispered, "and now you want to play a game with me? Well let me just show you how much _you _want this."

And with that he tore off my lacy panties and threw the shreds of cloth on the floor.

His hands steadily approached my clit with a slow, tender motion. Wanting with every fiber of my being the feeling of sexual satisfaction, I pushed my hips forward with the motion.

Here I was, in Edward's bedroom, being fingered by the man that I planned to tease and leave just 5 minutes ago.

"Oh...Edward..I mean Cullen, I... don't.. stop" I said between my breaths.

"What was that Swan, you want me to _stop?"_ he teased while slightly laughing.

I had enough of his constant teasing, even in this situation were _I_ was the one who was supposed to be in control. And so, with my strength I pushed him off and then got myself on top of him.

"Had your fun there Cullen? Well I think in order to play mommy and daddy correctly, you have to let the mommy be in charge for a few minutes too" I said as I my hands traveled south and I unbuckled his pants.

His pants were on the floor, and I desperately wanted to see his gorgeous abs again, so his shirt had to go as well.

"Edward," I moaned in his ear.

He responded to my moan by grabbing my hips and moving them up and down on top in the same place were little Edward was. The friction felt amazing, but what felt more amazing was how unbelievably hard Edward was. He's penis was like a rock. Now I finally had him in my control again.

My hands wound into Edward's hair and pulled him closer, urging his efforts on. I passionately placed my lips on his again and then traveled to his neck, giving him kisses there that would surely leave a mark.

"Does this feel good Cullen" I said as my hands went to his manhood area. I pulled his boxers down so there wouldn't be any clothes that separated me from touching him. I wrapped my hands around his erection and even flickered the tip.

Edward uncontrollably moaned, making me grin uncontrollably.

"Please Bella, don't tease..." he said while moaning.

"You're so hot Edward. Tell me, when did you get so hot?" I whispered to him, watching his expression.

I laughed at the situation, because this was what I wanted all along. But what I didn't want was for _me_ to want to actually go all the way with Edward. Now, I couldn't even concentrate on what my plans were or what I wanted to do. All I knew was that I was extremely turned on, and I wanted Edward inside of me, NOW.

"Bella, oh God, I need to... be...oh"

"Really, you need to what? Because I thought it would be fun if I could wrap something other than my hands around your little friend here, but maybe that may be too much for you to handle, am I right Cullen?"

Edward's eyes were filled with surprise, lust, and most of all, excitement.

I slowly moved down so I could do just that, and I then went to place my lips around Edward's dick when...

we heard someone opening the front door.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for making it short, I just wanted to post something up.<strong>

**By the way, did anyone catch that line that a certain character said from The Vampire Diaries? My fav show of ALL time.**

**So I have so many ideas for the upcoming chapters but I can't decide. Please post your ideas or things you want to happen, and I will definitely take all of them and put them in the story!**

**Hopefully I'll post next week!**

**REVIEW! Like I said before, I'm a review whore, and therefore I will not update until I get at least 2 million reviews... okay maybe not 2 million reviews:D**


	4. List of People to Kill

**So here is the chapter...**

**To be honest, this is my first time ever writing such a 'indecent' story before. So I'd be really glad if someone who has more experience ;) (with writing sex scenes) message me because I need help! **

**Well thats all, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, except for Edward. He's mine.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4: List of People to Kill<span>

The door opened and I could hear our parents coming inside the house.

"Bella, Edward, were home early" yelled my mom from downstairs.

I was in complete shock and I hastily got off of Edward. I looked around, panicking while looking for my shorts. I put them on quickly while Edward went to his closet and put on some pants and a shirt.

"This never happened, okay" he said while staring at me with all seriousness.

Still out of breath, I responded "Of course not."

I ran to Alice's room to get my dress and shoes that I changed out of and went downstairs. My parents said their goodbyes and we soon left to go home.

The next day came and I spent all day catching up on schoolwork.

It was Sunday and I couldn't even comprehend what had occurred yesterday. I had thought that it would be hilarious to see Edward horny but things didn't turn out the way as I had hoped. Not only did Edward get horny, but so had I. Just a month ago I would have gagged at the thought of Edward and I sleeping together. Now, I couldn't get that mental image of us out of my head.

Obviously Edward wasn't going to tell anyone about it, and neither was I. I just had to go to school tomorrow and act like nothing had happened between him and I. Now that I realized what type of sexaul control he had over me, I vowed never to do it again.

At least, thats what I hoped…

. . .

I woke up Monday morning and got dressed for school. I was so glad our school had uniforms, because it made my day much simpler. Even though my parents could afford to get me all the clothes I wanted in the world, I was never much of a shopper. Matter of fact, I really wished the trend was to wear sweatpants and sweatshirts all day.

After I finished getting ready, I headed downstairs and went to school.

I didn't see Edward or any of his friends in the parking lot like I'd normally would. It seemed a bit strange. Or perhaps it was just me over thinking where he would usually be in the morning?

_Stop it Bella, you never even noticed where Edward would go in the morning before_ I told myself.

I shook my head as an attempt to get Edward out of my mind before I went to 1st period.

The hours passed and I was soon in 3rd period. Mr. Tanner was the absolute worst math teacher I had ever had. Luckily for me, 3rd period was almost over and I would soon go to lunch.

The bell rang and everyone walked out the door, walking in the direction of the cafeteria. I grabbed my things and made my way out as well. Walking out the door, I saw Angela come up.

"Hey Bella" spoke Angela from behind me, "How's your day been so far?"

"Oh hey Angela, and its been pretty good, although Mr. Tanner did give a pop quiz that I wasn't prepared for, but so far so good. What about you?" I replied.

"Its been okay…uh have you seen Alice yet? She was supposed to get back today" she asked.

We walked our way over to our table in the cafeteria while I responded.

"No I haven't seen her, and she hasn't called me all weekend. I wonder what's up with her."

"Oh well she probably just ditched school today and went with that new boy she met last month. What was his name…Liam or something?"

"Hmm most likely, she's been talking about him a lot lately."

Alice had been talking nonstop about some guy named Liam. He didn't go to our school, although she met him through some mutual friend. Since last week she really had been acting strangely.

I was starting to think that she preferred being with that guy than with me. It actually bothered me a bit that she hadn't introduced me to him yet. It was like he was her little secret. But I guess I shouldn't really complain about Alice's secrets, considering what I just did with her brother yesterday...

. . .

**Edward's Point of View**

. . .

"Are you gonna eat that" said Emmett while pointing to my burger.

"Geez Emmett when the hell are you going to stop eating everyone's food" responded Jasper while laughing.

I pushed my plate to his direction. "Here I'm not even hungry."

I turned my head across the room and stopped short when I caught the sight of Bella.

She was walking to her table with some of her friends. I couldn't help but notice how much sexier she looked in her little school girl outfit than any other girl. Her short blue skirt showed off her perfect legs. But her top blazer covered her up, leaving me desperate to want to see what was underneath.

Damn. I already felt myself getting hard.

If it weren't for the fact that I hated her so much, I would have fucked Bella silly the first time I saw her. But being the way we were, getting sexual with each other was out of the question. However, I hadn't got any action in the past 3 weeks and I couldn't take it one more second. I took my phone out and sent a text message to none other than Tanya.

Meet me in the janitor's closet in 5 minutes. 

-E

The girl was stupid enough to be in a relationship with me just for sex. She was annoying as hell but damn did she know how to give blowjobs. I would have felt bad about using her but as she had already fucked every other guy on the football team, I'd figured she wasn't going to complain.

As everyone in my table talked and laughed, I excused myself to go to the 'bathroom'.

I watched Tanya stand up as I headed for the janitor's closet. I smirked when I saw Bella eyeing me and then Tanya.

Bella was a smart girl. She could have figured out what I was about to do. Her expression was filled with anger and a hint of jealousy.

_Good. Hopefully this can piss you off_ I thought to myself.

I reached the closet and opened the door. Tanya was right behind me as we both entered.

"Ooh Eddie, what do you want to do in here?" she asked with her annoying "sex-kitty" voice.

"Look, I don't want you to talk. I just want you to get on your knees and give me the best blowjob of your life."

"I love when you get so demanding Eddie," Tanya said while she got on her knees, "It's so sexy."

With that, she unzipped my pants and pulled out my hard member.

God, I needed her mouth on my cock so bad.

Tanya already had her lips exactly where I wanted them to be. She sucked and moaned and she even teased my tip with her tongue.

Usually, this would have felt amazing, but for some reason, this wasn't as pleasurable as before.

Then, the image of Bella popped into my head.

Damn saturday night, when she straddled me. When she had her lips on mine. When she caused friction with me in all the right places. When she let me touch her, and even let me get my fingers inside of her. And right when she was going to go down on me, our parents had to ruin the moment.

Tanya continued to suck as I fantasized Bella instead of her.

I throbbed and had my hands reach into her hair as she moved her head in a steady pace. A few seconds later, I rocked with her faster and faster until I had finally came in her mouth. Tanya got up and spit everything out in the corner of the small room.

"Thanks" I said without really meaning it.

"Ooh anytime Eddie" she responded.

The bell rang and Tanya walked towards some friends while I headed to my next class, Biology.

I walked into the classroom noticing Bella already sitting at our table.

She was staring at her notebook making doodles as I made my way to sit next to her. She glanced up before looking back down. Her hair covered her face while her expression seemed to be in deep thought.

I grabbed my books and placed them on my desk just as the bell rang again, emphasizing the start of class.

"Good morning everyone. My name is Mr. Mason and I'll be your biology substitute. Mr. Fitz had a family emergency so therefore I will be your substitute for the next couple of weeks" said the guy standing in the middle of the classroom.

I noticed Bella drop her mouth open while staring at the teacher, just like every other girl in the room.

_What the hell_, the guy must have been in his mid twenties, and he still wasn't even _that _good looking.

He smiled before saying, "Alright, I'm going to take attendance. Can you all raise your hand when I call out your name please."

"Angela" -"Here"

"Ben" -"Here"

"Cassie" -"She's absent"

"Okay," said Mr. Mason, "Edward"

"Here" I said while I raised my hand.

He continued to call out names until he got to Bella.

"Isabella?"

"Here and I prefer Bella" she said as she raised her hand and smiled seductively.

Mr. Mason looked up and smiled at Bella longer than he had to every other student. I looked between him and Bella as a I quietly growled.

The class, including Bella, looked over to me as I attempted to cover my growling by coughing.

The way he just stared at Bella was sick. _What kind of teacher looks at a student that way? _It was like he was undressing her with his eyes. For some reason anger flared inside me. I had the same feeling as I did when Mike touched Bella.

After explaining the lesson, Mr. Mason passed out an assignment which was going to be due at the end of the week.

"So Cullen, what are we going to do the project on?" asked Bella, facing in my direction.

"I don't know Swan, maybe you should figure it out. I'm not exactly in the mood to do work at this moment." I responded bitterly.

She looked annoyed before angrily saying, "you know what Cullen, my grade is dropping in this class and if you don't help out with this project and make sure we get an A, I promise you I will cut off your balls and then murder you in your sleep."

"Really? Well in that case you can do the work all by yourself" I spitted in response, almost delighted in the thought of Bella near my balls.

"Edward I swear I'll do it. You need to stop being such an ass and help" she practically yelled at me.

"Is there a problem here?" questioned Mr. Mason as he crossed his arms over his chest, standing in front of us.

"Nope. There's no problem here at all" I responded.

"Actually there is, Edward and I can't seem to pick out a subject for the project" said Bella.

He smiled down at her before saying, "Well if you want, you can come after school Bella in order to figure out what the best way to go with the project would be. I would be glad to help."

_So now the pedophile of a teacher wanted to be alone with Bella after school?_

"Thanks, that would be-" she said before I cut her off.

"Don't worry Mr. Mason, I happen to know this lesson very well. It would be no trouble at all for me to help Bella out since she _obviously_ doesn't know the lesson very well" I spoke in my teasing voice.

The class laughed as I smiled down at Bella with my witty expression. Just looking at her face, I could see how infuriated she was. But like hell was I going to let her be alone with _him._

"Ah that's very kind of you Edward. I'm sure Isabella would be very happy to take that offer" said Mr. Mason.

"Yes, absolutely" Bella said very sarcastically.

The rest of class went by quickly. School soon ended and I found myself walking to the football field to get to football practice.

"Hey Eddie, wait up."

I turned around to see Jessica running up to catch up to me.

"Jessica, how many times do I have to tell you, my name is Edward. Not Eddie" I responded rudely.

"Ahh but Eddie is such a cute nickname. Besides, don't you think I'm special enough to call you Eddie..." she giggled while wrapping her arms around my neck.

She leaned in for a kiss while I just stood there. I hated giving or getting kisses.

Sure I'd fuck a girl any day, anywhere, but kisses were just not my thing.

I pushed Jessica down until she got off of me.

"Look Jessica, I'm not in the mood. I got to go meet Emmett on the field. I'll call you later." I lied.

I ran over to the field as the rest of the team had already started warming up.

I changed into my football uniform before joining them.

An hour later, sweat was pouring down my face as I ran to get a drink of water.

Emmett came running behind me.

"Damn coach is really making us work today" he said while pouring water over his head.

"Can't complain Em. There is no way in hell that we're gonna let Sierra Canyon win state this year."

"True true. Besides, who can complain when we get to see this view" he said while laughing and pointing to the direction where the cheerleaders were practicing.

_Mmm. Delicious. _

I watched on in delight as Bella grunted out a, "Harder, Rose," as Rosalie leaned into her leg, pushing it towards her shoulder.

I licked my lips, noticing how flexible she was.

She moaned loudly. "Ah…oh yeah, okay keep it right there."

My dick twitched at the sight.

The sun was hitting her smooth, creamy skin. She was wearing little shorts with a small tank top, and the position she was in was begging for me to come over there.

"Enjoying the show?" Emmett chuckled into my ear.

"I always do," I smiled, completely unapologetic for having been caught ogling the half-naked, sweaty, moaning girls.

"Okay girls, that was the last practice for the week. You can all go home now" I heard Bella say as she packed her stuff and headed toward her car.

I walked up to her as I said, "I see you're getting more flexible Bella," and then winked.

Still with the annoyed expression, she replied, "I could tell. You couldn't keep your eyes off of me the entire time."

I laughed while leaning close to her, "It's a shame you have to waste all that flexibility you have. I mean, there's so many other things you can do with those skills."

She looked up to me with a naughty hint in her eyes.

"Who says I'm wasting it?"

Not noticing, Jacob came up from the other side of the car.

"Hey Bella" he said while coming up to give Bella a hug.

"Hey Jake" she said as she forcefully grabbed him by the neck and pulled him down to her lips.

Their lips moved together for what seemed like eternity.

I couldn't decide what I wanted more. To hit him, or whether I wanted to be the one Bella was kissing.

While molesting each other, Jacob finally realized I was there.

"Oh.. um, hey Edward" he said as he wiped away his wet mouth where Bella attacked him.

"Hi" I responded with annoyance and anger evident in my voice.

"So um...you wanna come over to my house" asked Jacob to Bella.

"Actually, Bella's going to come over to my house today. We have to work on biology, isn't that right Bella?" I said while gesturing to her.

"Yes, that is right. Well I'll see you soon at your house okay Edward."

I nodded while walked to my car. I put my football equipment in the trunk and then I opened the car door and turned on the engine. As I was pulling out of the driveway, I could still see that _dog_ with Bella, groping each other.

Bella winked as she caught my eye, and continued to kiss him.

_She wanted to make me jealous! __Don't let it get to you _I thought to myself.

But who was I kidding, I _was _jealous.

Well, now there were three people on my list to kill...

Mike, Mr. Mason, and now Jacob.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you guys like this chapter? I wasn't really too sure if I should use it.<strong>

**Please leave some feedback!**

**Also, did you guys catch another line I used from another amazing show? Lemme give you a hint, MR. FITZ! **

**Well hope you enjoyed it! By the way, HUNGER GAMES WAS AMAZING!**

**As always, REVIEW! :D**


End file.
